


Day 8: Strength

by LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Comic), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Minor Injuries, Not really graphic, but owie times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom/pseuds/LiterallyCantChooseJustOneFandom
Relationships: Sally Acorn/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 7
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	Day 8: Strength

There was no speed, no more running to the rescue. There was only the strength to grab and pull, to hope that swinging would get him to where he needed to be even half as quickly as he could during the day.

A lot rode on him even as he was poisoned by Dark Gaia. He  _ couldn’t fail. _ Not now, not ever.

He finally reached the clearing he was heading towards and was engulfed in combat, robots hitting left and right, laser-fire narrowly missing him and burning his fur. There wasn’t any time to stop, not when robots piled on his back, not when he had to break through, not when Sally needed back-up. 

He heaved when he realized the bots were done for. He grimaced when he realized he had been hit.

“Sonic!” Sally looked concerned as she ran to him. “Are you ok?”

Sonic took a moment to respond. He was supposed to defend her, to help her. “Well as dandy as I look, probably not.”

Still, needing help didn’t make him any less strong for admitting so.


End file.
